071814EddyRubi
03:04:49 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering automatedContraption AC at 15:04 -- 03:04:52 CG: Hello? 03:04:55 AC: Oh heyo 03:05:05 CG: How goes? 03:06:59 AC: Goes... well I guess I'm not 100 sure yet. Come back to me on that bit. How about yourself? 03:07:35 CG: I'm uh...Fine. Just sorting out my video game collection from earlier and looking up music sheets. 03:08:03 AC: Oh? What kind of music do you play anyway? 03:08:11 CG: Oh. Uh... Guitar. 03:08:23 CG: I like rock and roll and metal ... i'm a renaissance rock person. 03:10:04 AC: Hmm... 03:10:06 AC: Crazy train? 03:10:20 CG: Kamelot. 03:11:13 CG: Wait...You listen to rock too? 03:13:25 AC: passively. not a fan of rap or country or r&b or reggie. Ok with techno though 03:14:12 CG: I'm a fan of symphonic and some classical but I got to agree with you on the rest. 03:14:27 CG: besides techno, which i'm not against but ... eh. 03:15:08 CG: ...Okay, now I have to ask which side you took at the time lennon b roth and van halen split up. 03:15:44 CG: erg 03:15:48 CG: i mean David lee roth 03:16:08 CG: God I don't get why i'm so mixed up lately. 03:16:42 AC: Lennon b roth? haha! I usually go david lee roth side. 03:18:11 CG: I have to agree. Much as I admit that the van halen brothers kept making it big, I felt bad over how the split happened. 03:20:27 CG: But with how both sides have had their faults, who can blame either of them for wanting a split after their last album back then? 03:20:27 AC: I never looked that far into it... How'd it happen? 03:21:02 CG: Oh well it was eddie being on other bands and having drug issues and another group saying roth was doing solo careers and getting a 20 mil deal on a movie that fell through when the studio changed owners. 03:21:18 CG: Either way, it was basically bickering back and forth over somewhat legit matters. 03:22:50 CG: another perspective was difference in musical lyrical taste. 03:23:07 CG: Roth wanted lighthearted rock songs about love and mateship... and eddie wanted songs more about serious lyrical depth. 03:24:17 AC: ahh... Well I guess roth had a good deal though. Still i Prefered his music 03:26:07 CG: Plenty of people did. I still listened to Van halen after that because I wanted to understand what their rock was about. 03:26:33 CG: Every rocker has their own messages in their own works. Most sell out and go on MTV while others try to be more serious with their work and make their music unsolicited. 03:27:18 CG: But you got to admit... The most hilarious rock band I heard yet making satire of the genre... 03:27:39 CG: Tenacious D 03:28:43 AC: This is not the greatest song in the world...no...this is just a tribute 03:29:01 CG: Hah. You remember it! 03:30:24 AC: remember it? Hah who hasn't heard of tenacious d on earth. 03:30:40 CG: Or Brutal legend. 03:32:25 AC: One of my favorite games. 03:32:38 AC: was kind weak on the rts things though 03:32:51 CG: Yeah but you have to love the graphics and the fantasy design behind it. 03:33:00 CG: But yeah, weak on RTS. 03:33:20 CG: and it had a lot of driving in it. 03:34:54 AC: hey it was fun rocking out with the deuce 03:35:14 CG: Or on the second stage. 03:35:21 CG: GOD THAT WAS A BIG ROCK PLOW 03:36:06 CG: But what was unique was your interations with your units. 03:36:07 AC: oh yeah it was the secondary stage 03:37:35 CG: Again, great unique interaction with the units. Mosh pit, Summon Rock henge... 03:38:02 CG: "It's time to sound the battlecry!" 03:40:08 AC: gathering a bunch of units "I'm the hotdog you're the bun. lets get together and have some fun" 03:40:28 CG: "Are you looking at my sword?" You gotta admit that was hilarious. 03:41:20 CG: And yet, it does make quite the symbolic references to how rock itself is a struggling artform in times of modernization where record companies try to bind the music down with 'dated music' and 'profitable albums' 03:44:59 AC: Ain't that the truth. i had lots of fun though 03:45:07 CG: Me too. 03:45:43 CG: ... say...You ever play dungeons and dragons Dragonshard? 03:50:43 AC: Not really honestly. MMOs werent my thing. I did play lots of City of heroes... I shouldve bought the IP from ncsoft 03:51:21 CG: No no no, this is a non MMO game. 03:51:38 CG: It's comparable to a fantasy version of command and conquer. 03:51:55 CG: and yes, there are robots in this called warforged. 03:52:00 CG: and constructs. 03:54:48 CG: Problem is it has a short single player storyline and no third faction storyline in it. 03:54:55 AC: Huh? I don't recal this game... 03:54:57 AC: Oh wait 03:55:01 AC: is this the board game? 03:55:09 CG: Board game made video game. 03:55:13 CG: Multiple times. 03:55:26 CG: and a movie...a bad movie...but I don't watch many movies so thank god. 03:55:30 AC: Hrm. Nope I can honestly say I've skipped them 03:56:10 CG: Oh You have got to get a copy and have us play it sometime. 03:56:22 AC: Maybe when I have the time... 03:56:55 CG: I'm sure you'll have time. But i can't forgive that loss from last session on Command and Conquer. 03:57:00 CG: I got distracted. 03:59:46 AC: Oh sure you did... 04:00:11 CG: I did! I got distracted with how your armies were so well sorted out even if they were huge! 04:00:13 CG: ...Er i mean... 04:00:39 CG: Maybe I just suck? 04:00:44 CG: eh heh heh heh... 04:01:45 AC: Oh you suck now? 04:01:53 CG: ...Uhm. 04:02:02 CG: It's hard to explain why I let myself slip... 04:02:09 CG: I'm trying to figure it out myself. 04:02:46 AC: No worries. We all suck sometimes. Just gotta get back on and try again 04:02:52 CG: Er yeah... 04:03:05 CG: Anyway, how about a rematch on Brutal legends? 04:03:50 AC: MMM... Maybe once hit my break. I'm working on tiny's power core... 04:04:10 CG: Tiny? When I hear tiny I think really big robot. 04:04:20 CG: How big we talking? 04:05:13 AC: Oh only my size. 5'7'' 04:05:35 CG: Aw okay. Well I'm listening to tribute since we got so excited from it. 04:09:32 AC: Im...listen to Tiny blabbering about something. but his voice is all jumbly while he goes through a massive debug spree 04:09:55 CG: Huh. Must be one heck of a distracting babble. 04:10:18 CG: Why the robo medical checkup? 04:11:09 AC: Keeping him up to date like the rest of the robo crew. Gotta upgrade parts when they wear out 04:11:35 CG: Huh. How many in your robo crew? 04:11:58 AC: 5 usually 04:12:05 CG: Oh. Well do tell. 04:14:50 AC: well theres scratch and grounder. they're the alpha and beta testers for anything i put into the other 3. then theres tiny whos mid child and i like to keep him heavily armored... then sonic whos...well...light and fast... and then theres jim. He's...just jim. 04:15:21 CG: ...scratch...grounder...sonic? 04:15:32 CG: aren't those from that bad cartoon show? 04:15:47 AC: Or the awesome mean bean machine game 04:16:02 CG: OH that. 04:16:28 CG: I still say they're rather nonsensical names, but I imagine the game made up for that. 04:17:36 AC: You never played through the sonic games? 04:17:50 CG: Can't keep up with the speeds... 04:17:55 CG: I get dizzy. 04:18:20 AC: Could always use a reverse hack 04:18:51 CG: I don't hack either. 04:19:35 CG: Hack and slash I do.. 04:19:42 CG: not genre wise but FLARP wise 04:23:16 AC: ...reverse hack aka a emulator that allows you to reverse the game 04:23:35 AC: while flarping what do you use 04:23:59 CG: My guitar. I know it's awkward but I keep good care of it so it's seriously damn sturdy. 04:24:19 CG: Often times I have well...styrofoam and tape weapons people call Boffer weapons. 04:27:32 AC: Maybe... You should get more into...heavy metal 04:27:36 AC: HAHAHA 04:27:39 AC: haha 04:27:39 AC: ha 04:27:40 AC: ... 04:31:24 CG: ...Heh...hahah...haHAHAHAHA 04:31:27 CG: oh god that's a good one. 04:31:52 CG: Honestly, I get enough powered metal from dragonforce 04:32:18 CG: and the only metal I hear is when my friend clangs metal chandeliers around. 04:32:35 CG: I know it's awkward but at least it makes a good sound when it's edited... 04:34:13 AC: Clanging metal chandeliers? does he hang off the rafters or something? 04:34:57 CG: He has so many apparently he just pulls them down and swings them like a ball and chain. He says it's good practice. 04:35:19 CG: and he's the one i'm forming a band with... 04:35:33 CG: his idea but I think I'm the one being progressive with finding bandmates. 04:48:22 AC: ... 04:48:25 AC: is he animal? 04:48:48 CG: No he's not. He's a person like me. 04:49:06 CG: If you don't believe me I can give you his handle. 04:49:12 AC: No... the drummer from electric mayhem 04:49:37 CG: OH 04:49:49 CG: No the drummer is a person too. 04:49:55 CG: oh wait...hmm. 04:50:14 CG: ... 04:50:17 CG: Oh very funny 04:50:19 CG: No he's not Animal. 04:50:24 CG: Much as it would be hilarious. 04:51:01 CG: But I don't know if I consider the electric mayhem a band more so than a bunch of props pantomiming a recording. 04:51:45 CG: ...But now I gotta ask if he got inspired by that. 04:52:22 CG: Eesh. If he's suppose to be animal then what does that make me? 04:53:51 AC: The...guitarist? 04:54:33 CG: Janice was the lead guitar and she's female... 04:55:11 CG: and we all know how she was. 04:56:49 CG: Lemme at least go on about my theory with rock bands. 04:57:06 AC: Oh sure go for it! 04:57:37 CG: The bass is the tempo. It gives the music a pattern of seconds to go by. 04:57:51 CG: The drums are the rhythm, giving the music some extra ledges of notes and patterns to follow. 04:58:05 CG: Guitar is Melody, adding in pitches and tones of highs and lows to it. 04:58:20 CG: Vocal is the harmony, lyrics and voice that compliment the rest. 04:58:41 CG: All this together makes up a song that builds on a foundation and a mood that all roles seek to strive. 04:59:18 CG: Now for adding symphony, you throw in piano, sax, or additional members with similar roles. 04:59:45 CG: All of it has to come together well enough to literally make the music speak to the soul. 05:00:49 AC: Mhmm... You gonna get a phd in music dude? You seem to like it a shit ton hah! 05:01:18 CG: ...Well...I sorta have a secret passion for it...But it's just from so much study... 05:01:39 CG: Out of the games and the FLARP that I work to survive in...I guess my mother and my music are what help me mellow out. 05:02:16 CG: I don't really get where I got this passion from but... 05:02:21 CG: ...It feels like it's always been there. 05:03:02 AC: Maybe your mother? 05:03:16 CG: I don't think she plays music. She's too busy reading. 05:03:21 CG: And writing... 05:03:37 CG: So I just try to play strings in a manner that's befitting and rather complimentary. 05:04:47 CG: I think it's just my own thing... 05:05:47 AC: Everyone needs a thing. My Mecha awesome...and your AXE 05:05:58 CG: Hah. Good one. 05:06:32 CG: Though after that last chat we had, I did look up most of my moms books and found out she made up languages too. So I guess me using a video game language isn't as crazy as I thought. 05:09:01 AC: Oh? What languages was she looking at? 05:09:11 CG: DEAD languages mostly. 05:09:21 CG: Or otherwise really obscure ones. 05:09:48 CG: I can't make heads or tails of what they say so I just thought they were random bits of jiberish. 05:09:50 AC: Living...dead... only difference is how many speak it. its still a language 05:10:03 CG: Good point. 05:10:15 CG: Dunno if Al Bhed is spoken enough or not these days. 05:11:16 AC: Not really spoken... Just... Fictional technically 05:11:38 CG: Yet here I am talking it like a second language... 05:14:31 CG: I'm just happy someone else knows it. 05:17:54 AC: ...I got a question dude... 05:18:01 CG: huh? 05:18:06 AC: Why is your chat color -pink- 05:18:28 CG: I wonder that myself. My mom made the settings. 05:23:32 AC: Oh gods hahaha. 05:23:42 CG: - - it's still embarassing. 05:26:24 AC: Someone should change it 05:26:40 CG: Wish I can but no luck. 05:29:07 AC: Alas 05:29:10 AC: Poor yorick 05:29:21 CG: I knew him horatio.... 05:32:11 CG: A fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy... he hath borne me on his back a thousand times, and now how abhorred in my imagination it is... 05:32:37 CG: ...Er sorry...I tend to read old stuff to better my FLARPing... 05:33:16 AC: Can you read like a surfer dude? 05:33:35 CG: I need a ton of surf board wax and some silly hair gel... 05:33:43 CG: And no brains for that matter... 05:35:30 AC: Aww. but those dude are so -rad- 05:35:40 CG: Hah. Okay lemme try to imitate... 05:35:42 AC: They're all dude and the other dude was like SWEET 05:36:42 CG: Aw bummer, that dood is so dead... he used to like be a riot at parties and had me laughing my ass off in rad stitches, also giving girls banging rides on his SUV like no tomorrow. 05:36:49 CG: ...wonder if I get dibs on his wicked car now. 05:36:57 CG: ... er...why did I spell dude with dood... 05:37:04 CG: ... makes no sense. 05:37:22 AC: aaand Were done here haha 05:37:32 CG: > > 05:37:34 CG: Was it that bad? 05:38:39 AC: Yeah 05:38:44 AC: It was -that- bad 05:39:00 CG: Surprised you still laughed. 05:39:12 CG: I figure if it was that horrible you'd be facepalming. 05:41:13 AC: would've. hands are covered in grease 05:41:49 CG: ew. Least you know how to get your hands dirty. 05:42:27 CG: But I told ya I'd need no brains to be a believable surfer... 05:42:35 AC: Yeah that you did 05:43:19 CG: But either way, that's what i usually do. I usually take on another role during a FLARP and put my best into it to properly portray what I play as. 05:46:17 AC: Hm. 05:46:30 AC: Wonder if Mother will allow me to arm my bots... 05:46:41 CG: I would... 05:46:42 CG: ... 05:46:44 CG: ... 05:46:51 CG: I MEAN - why would you do that? 05:47:17 AC: For... Body guards! 05:47:35 CG: > > I figure they'd make good FLARP warforges. 05:47:53 CG: Seriously bad ass artificer created machines for fighting monsters. 05:51:47 AC: Exactly! 05:52:03 CG: I get you at least. 05:52:08 CG: I'm sure you'll find someway around that. 05:52:13 AC: She might. Ill talk to her later about it 05:52:39 CG: Right. Hope you get what you're looking for out of it. 05:59:29 CG: Off duty yet? 06:02:19 AC: No dice. Fix one thing and i realise... his hydrolics are jammed up with goop 06:02:28 CG: eew... 06:02:38 CG: Where did the goop come from? 06:06:13 AC: well 06:06:17 AC: hydrolic fluid 06:09:08 CG: Ah. 06:09:20 CG: Can't say I know that. I never did touch engineering stuff. 06:17:06 AC: Its a hobby...and a job...and fun for me 06:17:25 CG: ...Sounds more like it's the only thing you get to do that's your own thing. 06:23:14 CG: How did you get into it? 06:29:35 AC: Umm... internet? 06:30:01 CG: Really? You sound more like you've been working on that kind of thing since you were born. 06:30:15 CG: And I catch on quick with others. 06:32:48 AC: I have been doing it since i was born. well... after i played sonic 2 and went WOW i wanna build robots... and... well... 15 years later! 06:33:19 CG: You were inspired into robotics by a villain character in a video game? 06:33:30 AC: Yep! 06:33:49 CG: Do tell me you looked up better scientific role models... 06:34:05 AC: Nope. 06:34:07 AC: Just robotnik 06:34:24 CG: Hopefully you don't torture animals into being in machines then or else we'd have a problem. 06:34:41 AC: What? no that would be terrible... unless they were really a good power source. 06:34:46 CG: Then again it's questionable about the makings of warforges and the ethnicity of their origins... 06:35:01 CG: But yeah. I worry about morality. 06:35:17 CG: Call it a code of honor... 06:37:40 AC: Mmm... 06:38:09 AC: More of a grey theorist myself. 06:39:10 CG: I just don't touch into torture. This coming from a guy like myself that plays games about shifting moralities in a role play that revolves around awkward moralities... 06:40:01 CG: Not to mention with a father who lives in a lifestyle built around taunts and diplomatic transgressions. 06:44:29 CG: ...Well if I want to further our relations so far, i should come clean about myself a bit more. 06:45:22 CG: My father's name is Jossik Katarn. My mother's name is Aura Malloy. 06:45:33 CG: You can guess what that makes me from that information alone. 06:47:00 AC: Katarn? 06:47:07 CG: Yes. 06:47:08 AC: The jedi knight? 06:47:17 CG: Close. 06:47:45 CG: This Katarn is known as the famous troll of FLARP merchandise... 06:48:24 AC: Oh wow 06:48:37 CG: and my mother is the famous human mystery novelist author. 06:48:45 CG: ...So...I'm a half-troll. 06:49:16 AC: Oh so am i 06:49:22 AC: I got horns to prove it 06:49:22 CG: ...really? 06:49:27 CG: ...Really really? 06:50:49 CG: Alright...But I wanna see a pic of ya to know it's true. I'll show you mine first if you want. 06:50:51 AC: Really Really. 06:51:39 CG: I keep a photo around in my computer for my RTS Co-Op profiles. 06:51:57 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG --File Sent-- -- 06:53:12 AC: Oh hm 06:53:29 AC: you can just google my name for mine hah 06:54:49 CG: Oh right that last time you told me to... 06:54:51 CG: ... 06:55:00 CG: ...uh...well ... 06:55:18 CG: after knowing you better i...I actually think you look rather ...uh... 06:55:30 CG: ...attractive in the photo. 06:55:51 CG: Okay it's the wrong thing to say in my head but honestly i can just imagine your eyes looking quite nice behind those rose tinted glasses. 06:55:51 AC: Oh hehe... thanks 06:56:16 CG: OKAY I'm feeling really red right now for some reason. 06:56:24 CG: Er...gimme a bit to cool off. 07:00:05 AC: ...Yeahhhhh 07:01:56 CG: Sorry about the awkwardness. 07:02:11 CG: I just...Really can't explain why i'm being like this I swear. 07:03:36 CG: I have to take a longer breather than this. Sorry for the uncomfortable feeling. 07:10:18 AC: Yeah its probably just... Idk. 07:10:44 AC: Umm... not to make it more awkward but i gotta go get some dinner 07:10:57 CG: Yeah and...I gotta look into something. 07:11:01 CG: ...again...I'm sorry. 07:11:04 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering automatedContraption AC at 19:11 --